


possession expression

by seakicker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Begging, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Jealous sex, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, THIS IS. THE FILTHIEST THING IVE EVER WRITTEN, Teasing, and oik in general, but am i sorry? definitely not, its also extremely self indulgent lmao, its not plot relevant or anything im just rlly thirsty for oik in a suit, its nthn extreme but there is use of the word slut just a warning for ppl who aren't comfy w that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: When you buy a dress that shows off just a little too much of your body, your jealous husband Oikawa decides he needs to remind you who you belong to.





	possession expression

**Author's Note:**

> this is the filthiest and most self indulgent thing i've ever written im laughing 
> 
> just try and stop me fools
> 
> ANYWAY YA im thirsty 4 oikawa and mafia aus and mafia oikawa
> 
> enjoy :@)
> 
> UHH ALSO WARNING there's use of the word slut / some degradation stuff so if ur uncomfy w that don't read pals!!

What began as a bold wardrobe choice has escalated into something much more risqué than your dress. 

You bought a skimpy little dress, complete with a hip-high slit, a low sweetheart neckline, and the dangerous backless and sleeveless combination, for the biggest annual gala between Tooru and his mafia and business partners. Paired with dramatic makeup and tall stilettos, you were turning heads upon your entrance into the ballroom - your husband's head and many other men's. 

You could feel Tooru's gaze burning into your back all night, with you smirking back like the cat that got the cream. Between palming his clothed erection under the table at dinner and pressing sultry kisses to his neck while you two danced, you teased your husband all night long and kept him eager to peel the damn dress that started it all off of you. 

Upon your exit from the hall, Tooru gave your ass a firm squeeze before leaning in to kiss your cheek sweetly and whisper into your ear. 

"You're going to pay for teasing me like that later, my darling~" 

It's not like you could blame your darling husband for biting down on the bait - both figuratively and literally - when you're dressed in such little clothing as you are; or were. 

You moan when Tooru bites into the junction between your shoulder and your neck, adding yet another mark to your body. 

"When did you buy this dress, honey?" Tooru asks, pressing heated kisses across the swells of your breasts - which he has perfect access to due to the dangerously low neckline of your dress. "It looks way too good on you~!"

He runs his hand up your exposed thigh, the hip-high slit of your dress revealing just a bit too much skin for him to control himself. 

Tooru puffs his lips out in a pout as his hands grope at your ass in a possessive gesture. "There were too many men staring at you back there," He says, referring back to the gala. "They were staring at your cute tits and your gorgeous legs all evening, darling~" 

He continues, relishing in the way your cheeks redden with embarrassment at his filthy words. "I bet they wish they could see your lovely little body writing and squirming in pleasure under them, don't you think? I bet all those men watching your lovely hips sway when you walked past them were wishing they could just grab onto your hips and take you nice and deep~" 

You shut your eyes tight, knowing that Tooru's eyeing you with a seductive smirk on his lips. "But unfortunately for them, you're all mine, right? Your cute little body belongs to me and me alone, beautiful," He chuckles, digging his fingernails into the soft flesh of your ass. You jerk your hips against him eagerly when he nibbles the column of your neck. 

"Hm? Do you want me to hurry up and fuck you already, honey? I bet you're all nice and wet for me, my darling. Your naughty little pussy's all ready to take my cock, right?" Tooru teases, running two fingers over the front of your flimsy lacy thong. "I just wanted to claim you as mine in front of everyone with the way they were all eyeing you, honey. Do you have any idea what you do to me when you wear sexy little dresses like this~?"

You whine when he buries two fingers inside of you, chuckling darkly as he feels how damn tight and wet you are for him. "Naughty girl, I bet you'd want me to fuck you in front of everyone, right? I'm sure you'd just love showing off your slutty body to everyone the way you did tonight, right, my princess?" 

You bounce your hips slowly, moaning shakily as Tooru curls and scissors his fingers inside of you. He laughs haughtily as he lands a hard smack on your ass with his free hand, watching the way you twitch from the contact. "Too bad I don't want to share you with anyone else! My slutty little (Y/N)-chan is all mine~ Your adorable body belongs to me, okay?" 

"I'm not slutty," You protest weakly, watching as Tooru pulls down the front of your dress before attaching his lips to one of your perked nipples. He raises his eyebrows as if to say "So, you're not a little slut for me, huh?" 

You have to admit it is a little hard to say you're not a slut for Tooru when you're whining and moaning on top of his lap as he fingers your dripping heat and sucks and bites on your nipples. 

He finally pulls away from your nipple when you weakly push on his head, whining your overstimulation. He retracts his fingers from your dripping pussy before licking his fingers clean and winking at you. 

"Get on your knees for me, princess," Tooru says, landing another spank on your ass. 

Shuffling off of his lap to your position on your knees under his desk, you unzip his pants and take his hard cock out of his clothes. 

Tooru smirks down at you, licking his lips at the delicious sight of his naughty little wife on her knees for him, your submission to him the hottest damn thing in the world. "This is what you do to me when you wear naughty little outfits like that, my darling," He purrs, winding a hand through your hair and giving it a gentle pull. You press your lips to the tip of his cock, precum spreading across your lips. 

You watch Tooru toss his head back with a deep groan as you take the full length of his cock down your throat, whining around him when he gives your hair a hard tug. 

Bobbing your head along his length as he groans praise and naughty words down to you, you moan when he starts to thrust into your mouth. 

"You look so goddamn adorable with my cock in your mouth, princess," Tooru says through grunts, his grip on your hair tightening. "You're so good with your mouth, you know that? Your cute little mouth was made to suck me off, honey~" 

A hard knock on the door of Tooru's office jolts you to a stop, eyes wide. You still have his cock in your mouth when he calls for the person to come in. 

What the hell is he doing?!

You can't get up now - how are you supposed to explain to the other man why you were under Tooru's desk?!

As you frantically go through your options to avoid being caught sucking your husband off in his office while he converses with a client, a hard tug on your hair has you choking back a whine. 

You hesitantly continue to bob along Tooru's cock, embarrassment spreading across your cheeks. It is a little thrilling to think about sucking Tooru's cock while another person talks to him, completely unaware of your presence and actions, despite how risky it is.

Trying your best to avoid making any slurping sounds or moans as you get Tooru off, you smile a little when he jerkily thrusts into your mouth and stifles a pleasured groan with a cough. 

You haven't teased Tooru enough tonight, you decide, as you hollow out your cheeks and take him down your throat as best you can without gagging. Switching between bobbing your head teasingly slow and so quickly you almost release his cock with a noisy pop, you shiver with delight when Tooru tugs on your hair and fucks your mouth eagerly. 

The conversation above you carries on for what feels like an eternity before the other man finally leaves, and you release his cock and giggle up at him after you hear the door slam shut. 

"Naughty, naughty girl," Tooru coos, reaching down and stroking his cock in front of your face. "Do you get off to me fucking your mouth while someone else could catch us at any moment, my darling~?" 

A slow nod from you has him smirking, and he comes all over your face with a deep groan. You open your mouth obediently to catch his cum on your tongue. He groans out a "good girl" as his cum spurts into your mouth. 

He's panting, a lazy smile on his lips as he relishes in the afterglow of the best orgasm he's had in a while. The sight of his lovely little wife on her knees in a disheveled and skimpy little outfit with his cum dripping down her face and exposed breasts paired with moans of his name had him coming harder than he has in a while. "I'm gonna reward you nice and good for sucking me off like a good little slut, alright~?" 

You shiver with a twisted kind of delight at his words, smiling up at him with heavy eyelids. He watches with attentive eyes as you stand up and slide your dress off of your body and pull your thong off, eyes fixated on your dripping wetness coating your inner thighs. 

"Mm, so gorgeous," Tooru praises, delivering another playful smack to your ass. "Such a lovely little body, and all mine!" 

Running two fingers through the lips of your pussy, Tooru licks his lips at the thought of your taste. "You should see how wet your cute little pussy is for me, baby. It's practically begging for me to fuck you," He purrs. "Did you get this aroused just from sucking my cock? How naughty~!" 

He brings you closer with a hand on your hip and the other squeezing your ass before burying his mouth in your dripping folds. Your knees buckle, and you're sure you'd would have collapsed to the floor if it weren't for your husband's grip keeping you upright. You let out a loud moan as Tooru sweeps his tongue over your neglected clit, and he smirks against your wetness upon hearing your naughty sounds.

Tooru's licks and hard sucks on your clit reduce you to a moaning, whining mess above him, your knees shaking and body humming with pleasure. You whine his name when he pulls back, licking his lips to savor the vestige of your taste. "Your cute little pussy tastes delicious, honey~! I just can't get enough of you!" 

"Don't stop, please," You whine weakly, begging for him to keep on pleasing you. You spread your legs more to show off how wet he's made you in an attempt to get him back between your legs. 

You're about to start begging again, the ache between your legs almost painful with how strong it is, when Tooru's strong hands turn you around and bend you over his desk, your face down and ass temptingly up in the air for him. 

He chuckles darkly as you stand on your toes and spread your legs to better show off your soaked cunt, swaying your hips slowly to get your husband to just hurry up and fuck you already. 

Tooru loosens his tie and shoves his pants down to his knees, the sight of you bent over and eager to take his cock getting him hard all over again. 

A harsh tug on your hair pulls you up from the desk, and you whine at the sting in your scalp. Tooru dots kisses up your neck before whispering sweetly in your ear. "Beg for my cock, princess~" 

He delivers a series of hard smacks to your ass, chuckling at your pleasured whined and mewls. "Do you like it when I spank you, honey? I guess my princess likes being treated roughly," Tooru teases, listening to your adorable little whimpers as he slaps your ass. 

You shamelessly grind your hips against his erection, moans and pleas falling from your lips. "Please fuck me, Tooru! I need- I need you inside of me," You pant, squeezing your eyes shut out of embarrassment at your own words. "Just please please please fuck me!" 

"Good girl," He praises before slamming into you with a hard thrust, watching the way your back arches with pleasure under him. "Ah~ You're so tight for me, darling. You feel so good~!" 

Gripping the edge of his desk for purchase, you push your hips back against Tooru to meet his hard thrusts. You let out a squeal of delight when he delivers another smack to your ass, squeezing it to let the sharp sting settle. 

"Such a good little slut for Oikawa-san~ Your body was just made for me, wouldn't you agree, sweetheart~?" Tooru pants, groaning loudly at the way you tighten up around him at his words. "I bet all those men you were showing your lovely little body off to earlier would just love seeing you in this position~!" 

"Luckily for me, my lovely little darling is all mine! I'm gonna fuck you nice and good so you never forget that you're mine, okay?" Tooru groans, watching the way your pussy swallows his cock with each thrust inside of you. 

He smacks your ass and rubs his hand over it and gropes you sweetly, licking his lips at the sight of you bent over and taking his cock nice and deep like a good little slut. His eyes lave over all the marks he's left on you, from the purple hickies dotting your neck, to the little crescent indents of his fingernails on your hips, down to the splotchy red handprints covering your ass. "Ah~ You're way too cute, darling~! I love you so much!" 

You whine out a garbled "I love you, Tooru" that spurs him on to play with you even more, one hand squeezing the plump flesh of your ass while the other roams your body, squeezing at your hips and your stomach and pinching at your nipples.

Your husband's possessive behavior has you moaning with delight, loving how hard he fucks you when he's feeling jealous and greedy. You egg him on with squeals of "I'm yours, Tooru!" moaning shamelessly as he responds to your words with deep, animalistic thrusts. 

Tooru leans over and rests his head on your shoulder, panting and grunting right next to your ear. "Such a naughty little pussy, squeezing me tight like that," He purrs with a chuckle, groaning at the feeling of his lovely little wife clenching up around his cock. 

You tilt your head to capture his lips, moaning as you kiss him. Tooru eagerly kisses you back, pulling on your hair to tilt your head back so he has better access to your lips. The sloppy sounds of your kissing are beyond embarrassing, but you're too busy relishing in the feeling of your husband kissing you so sweetly and passionately while he fucks you with an animalistic fervor to worry about it. 

With one hand gripping your hair, Tooru's other hand travels to your front to stroke fast, hard circles into your neglected clit. You pull away from his lips and let out a loud, shaky moan at the feeling of his fingers pressing into your clit nice and hard paired with his deep, quick thrusts into your pussy. Tooru buries his face in the crook of your neck, biting and sucking on the skin there eagerly as he listens with delight to your shamelessly noisy moans. 

"Please don't stop! Please let me cum, Tooru!" You whine, praying that he won't pull out and leave you high and dry as you near your orgasm. 

"Hm? Are you close to coming, baby?" He groans against your skin and bites hard into your neck, making you squeal and thrust your hips back against him. Your frantic nod has him chucking, groaning at how damn perfect his wife is for him. "Cum for me then, my cute little (Y/N)-chan~," Tooru says, both of his hands digging into your hips as he sloppily thrusts into you. 

He smacks your ass and pinches at your clit to force you into your orgasm, your body shaking and squirming under him. You finally - finally - cum with a scream of his name, your hips arched against him as he thrusts as hard as he can into you. 

You moan softly as Tooru continues to thrust into you, your pussy incredibly sensitive from your orgasm. You weakly beg for mercy, the sensitivity of your body paired with his merciless thrusts incredibly pleasuring and overwhelming.

Tooru pulls out of you quickly before flipping you over onto your back, his hands digging into your thighs and pushing your legs up towards your head. "Sorry, darling, but I'm not gonna show you any mercy tonight~ I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard all night long, okay?" He purrs, taking in the sight of your parted lips, ruby red cheeks, and watery eyes. 

You nod your consent and moan as he thrusts into you without mercy, his fingers playing with your poor, overstimulated clit. 

Tooru groans as he feels his own orgasm coming on, thrusting into you quickly. He watches you writhe and moan under him, your pussy clenching around him. You shiver with sheer delight and whine at the feeling of his cum filling up your pussy and dripping down your thighs. 

Tooru groans as he starts thrusting into you again, hoisting your legs up over his shoulders. "I'm just paying you back for all your teasing and reminding you who you belong to, darling~ So just let me fuck you until morning, okay~?" 

As you leave yourself in the hands of your husband, you vow to yourself to buy more skimpy clothes to flaunt your body if it means Tooru's going to fuck you this hard every time.


End file.
